bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi
Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi (ビビビービ・ビービビ) is the second child of the Five Hair Siblings (older than Bu-bubu, Be-bebe and Bo-bobo, but younger than Ba-baba), and is the last antagonist of the original Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo manga. Backround Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi is a muscular man with incredibly spikey hair similar to a lions mane. He is the leader of the "New Hair Kingdom". Although he is the second child, he is the master of the most powerful of the five hair-based Shinken: "Kami no Ge Shinken" (Fist of Head Hair; It is the most powerful because the most hair on a human being can be found on the head). Under his domination, the Hair Kingdom suddenly finds itself as the most advanced civilization in the world, advancing a thousand years in technology within twenty years! Also during this time, Bi-bibi setteled down and had two daughters, but the mother of these children remains unknown and unseen(she could have died, or just never appeared in the series). However, due to his control of the land, he found resistance from Hatenko, who persuaded Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo to invade the Hair Kingdom, and his own sister Bububu-bu Bu-bubu, who eventually recruited Bo-bobo and his team to her side when they return to the kingdom. Despite the power of the of his 16 district generals, Bo-bobo defeats almost all of them, forcing Bi-bibi to fight the rebels himself. Powers Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi is a master of "Kami no Ge Shinken" (カミの毛真拳; "Fist of Head Hair"), which mainly involves stretching his hair follicles out and using them to attack his opponents. Besides being a malleable weapon, this ability can cancel out other hair abilities such as nosehair or leghair. However, this is just his minor first ability, as he also is a master of "Kegari Shinken" (毛狩り真拳; "Fist of Hair Hunt"). This technique involves the use of many different hands (almost no two hands look exactly the same) to grab and do damage to his foes. This technique is extremely harmful to other hair kingdom citizens. In what may be the most powerful of Kegari Shinkens abilities, Bi-bibi has the power to change the color of peoples hair and severely weaken them at the same time! Bi-bibi has many other abilities on top of his shinken. By impaling one of his soldiers with his head hair, Bi-bibi can possess them, and use their body to attack his enemies from afar! He can even manipulate them to use his shinken abilities! He can also take one of his hair follicles and use it as a powerful weapon (it is used in a fashion similar to that of a rapier). Family * Bababa-ba Ba-baba - Older Brother * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Bebebe-be Be-bebe - Younger Brothers * Bububu-bu Bu-bubu- Younger Sister * TUYOSHI - Father * Vita and Min - Daughters * Unnamed Wife (Unseen) History Childhood Not much is known about Bi-bibi's childhood. He and Bababa-ba Ba-baba were apparently seen as a terrifying figures towards their younger siblings, suggesting that they often bullied them around. He was never really considered a threat to the Hair Kingdom, until he figured out that Bo-bobo was going to be the next ruler of the Kingdom. Drivin by rage and jealousy, Bi-bibi contacted the newly formed Maruhage Empire, lead by Tsuru Tsurulina IV, and told them when and where to attack the Hair Kingdom. During the raid, countless civilians were killed, his younger brothers were forced out, Bu-bubu went into hiding, and Ba-baba was launched into space by accident, leaving Bi-bibi to rule the kingdom with an iron fist! It is probably around this time Bi-bibi learned his Kegari Shinken ability. First Encounter His first battle encounter with Bo-bobo occurs when he possesses First-Hair General Bird of Paradise, taking over his body and allowing him to use the "Kami no Ge Shinken" to fight his little brothers Bo-bobo and Bebebe-be Be-bebe. Although he seems to null the "Hanage Shinken" (Fist of Nosehair) and "Sunege Shinken" (Fist of Leghair) abilities of both, it is ultimately revealed that they ended up putting nose hairs and leg hairs amidst the hair on his head, creating a "hair peace" between the three and allowing for the Shinken to be sealed, leading to victory for Bo-bobo and Be-bebe. The Final Battle Later, after all of his other forces have been dealt with by his siblings and the other members of Bo-bobo's squad, Bi-bibi reveals the truth to everyone: he was the one that had started the "Hair Hunt" (even directing the Maruhage Empire to do so from afar) after finding out that Bo-bobo was going to be the next king of the Hair Kingdom! It is here that he also reveals his true Shinken ability: "Kegari Shinken" (Fist of the Hair Hunt), an ability that allows him to manipulate many giant hands that both rip off hair and can even steal the Hair Balls from citizens of the Hair Kingdom! He first uses it to destroy Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl's fusion Girbo, before he can even react! He then uses this ability to rip out the Hairballs of Bu-bubu, Be-bebe, and Hatenko and then also creates the "Hair Pin", an extremely powerful rapier-like weapon that is lethal to Hair warriors. The ensuing battle with his young brother Bo-bobo has the two of them fighting over the Hair Balls of Bu-bubu, Be-bebe and Hatenko. Out of cruelty, Bi-bibi impales the hairball of his own sister Bu-bubu, and then kills Bo-bobo by piercing him through the chest! With Bo-bobo dead, the remaining warriors try to stop Bi-bibi, but no one can even touch him, until Beauty finds Bo-bobo's sunglasses on the ground. After resting them on her forehead, she gains all of Bo-bobo's power and begins to attack Bi-bibi herself! Although she appears to be winning the fight at first, the power Bo-bobo's glasses contained depleted, leaving her vulnerable to Bi-bibi's attacks. Bi-bibi begins to think that there is no one left to challenge him, until Don Patch, finally realizing that Bo-bobo is truly gone and that he is NOT the main character after all, ascends to the powerful Dodon Patch! Although he is dealt staggering damage, Bi-bibi still knocks Don Patch away. But suddenly, at the bleakest moment, Bo-bobo returns to the fight, recharged by the power of dead Hajikelists and empowered now by the "Landmine Ball" of Landmine Dandy. The first half of the fight involves repeadedly tricking Bi-bibi into stepping on Dandy's head, causing him to explode! Afterwards, Bo-bobo and his allies take Bi-bibi through the series of events in which Bo-bobo met his friends, where each of them help to contribute damage to Bi-bibi! Bo-bobo then defeats him with one very powerful technique; a bear jumps out of Bo-bobo's stomach, and another Bo-bobo jumps out of the bears stomach and slams Bi-bibi into the ground, wearing him down and defeating the evil Hair Hunter once and for all! While Bi-bibi lays defeated (but still conscious), Bo-bobo decides to keep his evil brother alive for the sake of his two young daughters (amazingly, as powerful and evil as Bi-bibi is, he's a good father). The same mercy was not given, though, by Tsuru Tsurulina III, who had secretly invaded the Hair Kingdom, and ultimately killed Bi-bibi by stealing his Hair Ball and using it to obtain the power he desired to rule again. Revival However, in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, once Tsurulina the Third had finally been destroyed, the Hair Ball returned to its rightful owner and Bi-bibi found himself revived. Yet all he could think of with his life restored was to wait for Bo-bobo to return home once again, leaving a cliff-hanger at the end of the series! Attacks *'Possession': By stretching out one of his head hairs and impaling a person with it, Bi-bibi can take control of that persons body, and can even use his own abilities through them. *'Fist of Head Hair': (Note: All of these attacks were used by Bird of Paradise) **'Sirius Drive': a rather standard attack; Bi-bibi stretches out his head hairs in order to scrape his opponents. Used against Don Patch, Be-bebe and Bo-bobo. **'Hair Bite Off': Bi-bibi strangles one of his opponents limbs until it becomes useless. Used against Be-bebe's left leg. **'Twice Around Hair': Bi-bibi's follicles invade his opponents hair and messes it up, doing damage to his opponent at the same time. Used against Bo-bobo. **'Rage Pluto': Similar to how Bo-bobo's afro opens up, Bi-bibi's hair opens up half way to reveal seven tiny soldiers who open fire on his enemy. Used against Bo-bobo. **'A Cappriccio Hair': Bi-bibi's hairs wrap themselves around his opponents heads and attempt to crush them. Used against Bo-bobo and Be-bebe. **'Neptune Eternity': Possibly the most powerful of head hair techniques... but thanks to Bo-bobo and Be-bebe's "Hair Peace", this attack was never seen. *'Hair Pin': Bi-bibi's hair sword. By removing a single strand of his own hair, Bi-bibi gains a powerful new weapon, and can use it to stab his opponents and kill other beings with a hairball. *'Fist of Hair Hunt': Bi-bibi's most powerful abilities. Bi-bibi uses several large hands to punch at his opponents. Can cause serious damage to Hair Kingdom civilians. **'Hand of Baldness': **'New Hair Root Murder': **'Instant Baldness': **'Hair-Killing Dance': Appearances *'Manga appearances': 200, 204, 205-207 (Possessed Bird of Paradise), 208, 219, 222-229, Shinsetsu 72 Trivia * Bi-bibi's revival wound up proving Tsurulina III's last statement correct; that even though Bo-bobo had ended the Maruhage Empire once and for all, there would still always be someone to challenge Bo-bobo. * All of the Fist of Head Hair attacks are written in English in the Japanese manga. Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users